1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating table in accordance with the preamble of claim 1, comprising a patient support carried by a column, wherein the column has a foot having at least two base arms which are arranged next to one another and which extend in the longitudinal direction of the patient support. The base arms are in this respect provided with a foot which can be fixed or adjustable or which can also be made in the form of a castor.
2. The Prior Art
Restricted access to the patient due to the base arms which are present is problematic for some operations with such operating tables. In some operations, for example for gynecological surgery, the folding down of a leg plate of the patient support is furthermore impeded by the base arm. It is the object of the invention to further develop an operating table of the above-named kind such that improved access to the patient is provided.
This object is satisfied by the features of claim 1 and in particular in that the spacing between the base arms can be varied.